


W swoim czasie

by Laooo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laooo/pseuds/Laooo
Summary: Wariacje i rozważania, co by się stało, gdyby nagle jedna Korea rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.





	W swoim czasie

**W swoim czasie**

 

Pewnego dnia po prostu go zabrakło.

Wydawało się dziwne już to, że przez cały weekend nie było go w internecie, ale dopiero jego nieobecność w pracy była naprawdę niepokojąca. Wszak jemu zdarzało się przychodzić do pracy z chorobą.

Tym razem jednak Im Yongsoo wsiąkł jak kamfora. Jego szef i koledzy z zespołu próbowali skontaktować się na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Na próżno. Nie odpowiedziała im nawet wiadomość „wyświetlono”.

Z personifikacji to Alfred pierwszy odkrył, że coś jest nie tak. Dzwonił, aby zorientować się w jego najnowszych planach wobec Północy. Nie dowiedział się nic. Jakiś czas później zadzwonił jeszcze raz, ale i tym razem nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Dziwne jak na kogoś, kto nie rozstawał się z telefonem. Yongsoo był też nieaktywny na Messengerze. Alfred wysłał mu wiadomość:

_Weź się odezwij, chcę pogadać. Musimy wiedzieć, co planujesz wobec Północy po tych jej obietnicach._

Jednak do wieczora nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi. Coś mu tu śmierdziało. Wziął do ręki telefon i zadzwonił za ocean ponownie- tym razem do jego szefa.

Kiku, siedząc w pociągu do domu, zorientował się, że wśród zdjęć udostępnionych przez znajomych, nie ma nic od Yongsoo. Zajrzał na inne strony, na których ten się udzielał. Też pusto. Ostatnie zdjęcia wrzucone z jakiejś kawiarni w piątek po południu. Z jakąś uroczą Koreanką pochylał się nad wymyślnie ozdobionymi kawami. Ile Kiku by dał, by napić się takiej kawy zamiast być ściśniętym w Shinkansenie…

_Uwaga! Z powodu wypadku pociąg zatrzyma się. Przepraszamy za utrudnienia i dziękujemy za współpracę._

Komunikat, który popłynął z głośników, wzbudził falę niezadowolonych komentarzy.

\- Znowu jakiś debil skoczył…- Westchnął jakiś student stojący obok niego, a jego koledzy mu przytaknęli. Odruchowo przytaknął i Kiku, choć nie wdawał się już w żadne dyskusje. Ten komunikat bowiem uświadomił mu, że z Koreą Południową mogło stać się coś złego. Zaraz jednak pomyślał sobie, że przesadza. Przecież nie są ludźmi, więc żaden nie wpakuje się w nic strasznego. A jednak niepokój pozostał, podsycany komentarzami współpasażerów. Już miał pisać do Koreańczyka, ale się wahał. Może zbyt pochopnie wyciągnął wnioski? Może Yongsoo rozładował się telefon albo nagle przybyło mu dużo pracy? Klapka jego telefonu latała to w górę, to w dół, gdy Kiku bił się z myślami. Ostatecznie wysłał mu krótkiego SMS-a:

_W Shinjuku znowu niespokojnie. U ciebie też?_

Możliwe, że personifikacja najbardziej zainteresowana tym faktem dowiedziała się ostatnia. I to przypadkiem. Hyesoo miała dostać od niego dokumenty w sprawie spotkania w Strefie Zdemilitaryzowanej. Wciąż się ich nie doczekała. Powiedzieć, że nie była zachwycona, to nic nie powiedzieć. Te dokumenty miały dotrzeć tydzień temu! A cokolwiek by nie mówić o Południu, to terminów jednak dotrzymywał. Raczej.

Dziwne.

W końcu, zamiast gdybać i wystukiwać długopisem rytm jakiejś piosenki z radia, zadzwoniła do biura brata. Odebrała jego sekretarka.

\- Mówi Hyesoo Im, poproszę z Yongsoo- powiedziała zwięźle.

Miała wrażenie, że sekretarka się waha.

\- Pani nie słyszała, że go nie ma?- Zapytała w końcu zaskoczona.

\- Jak to?!- Czy coś przegapiła? Był na urlopie? Może, ale Północ znała brata i wiedziała, że z byle powodu nie zaniedbywał obowiązków.

\- Staramy się to wyjaśnić- odpowiedziała tamta dość spokojnie.

Czyli urlop odpada. Szlag.

\- To co, nie dzwonił? Nie uprzedzał, że go nie będzie?- Dociekała Hyesoo. W takiej sytuacji to było zastanawiające.

\- Nic. Nawet na Kakaotalk cisza.

Kakao… a, to. Koreanka potrzebowała chwili, by przypomnieć sobie, co to było. Cóż. Cisza w tej apce już była dziwna jak na niego. Nie, żeby śledziła wszelkie aktywności brata w internecie, ale słyszała o nich wystarczająco dużo. I zaglądała mu raz przez ramię przed jakimś spotkaniem. Samo to wystarczyło jej do stwierdzenia, że Południe pewnie podzieliłby się ze światem nawet pójściem do łazienki.

Hyesoo westchnęła.

\- Miał mi wysłać w zeszłym tygodniu dokumenty w sprawie spotkania w DMZ. Będę wdzięczna, jeśli pani mi je wyśle- powiedziała w końcu poirytowana.- Z góry dziękuję.

Po skończonej rozmowie rozejrzała się pospiesznie po pustym pomieszczeniu biurowym. Przez lata niewiele się tu zmieniało, a o takiej porze było mało prawdopodobne, że ktoś tu nagle zajrzy. Bardzo dobrze.

Wyjęła z szuflady biurka drugi telefon, który zwykle był głęboko schowany. Telefon z chińską kartą SIM i tylko jednym kontaktem. Południa. Ze swojego koreańskiego numeru nie byłaby w stanie się z nim skontaktować bezpośrednio. Szybko wystukała na klawiaturze wiadomość:

_Południe, co ty odwalasz?! Odezwij się._

Przez kolejne kilka dni, nie dostawszy żadnych odpowiedzi, codziennie wysyłała mu SMS-y z prośbą o kontakt.

***

\- Pewnie ktoś go porwał.

\- No, kręcił się w takiej okolicy, że nic dziwnego. I to w piątek w nocy! To jasne, że nikt wtedy i tak nie zauważy, jak coś się stanie.

\- A nie wylądował gdzieś w szpitalu na prowincji?

\- Ja to w sumie nie wiem…

\- Porwał? Słyszałem, że sam z siebie zniknął!

\- Ale czemu?

\- To oczywiste. Ktoś go ścigał. Yongsoo musiał zniknąć, żeby ujść z życiem.

\- Chodzi ci o te porachunki w Hongdae?

\- Dwie osoby tam zginęły.

\- Ale chyba nie on?

\- No mówię, że się ukrywa.

\- W Rosji. Widziałam go na lotnisku.

\- Chyba do Ameryki leciał?

\- Już nawet nie wiem, dokąd. Ale wyjeżdżał.

\- No mówię, uciekał z kraju!

\- Nie uciekał, tylko jechał na jakieś spotkanie.

\- Kto mu kazał jechać do Rosji?

\- Do Ameryki!

\- I co on w tej Ameryce miał robić?

\- Zwiedzać, na pewno.

\- Przecież nie brał urlopu…

\- A może pojechał tam na weekend i zniknął?

\- Wiecie co? Ja widziałem, jak jechał do Paju.

\- No i co?

\- Stamtąd na Północ niedaleko… Znajomy mówił, że Im próbował przekroczyć granicę.

\- Zabili go na granicy?

\- Chyba dalej, bo nie znaleziono ciała.

\- Byłoby zabawnie, gdyby tylko poszedł w Góry Diamentowe.

\- Chyba by się tam nie zgubił?

\- Pewno się zaszył.

\- Wyjdzie, jak tylko wróci do siebie.

\- A co mu się znowu stało?

\- Mówili, że ostatnio w szpitalu w Busan przyjęli mężczyznę, który wygląda jak on.

\- A ja wam mówię, że chciał przez chwilę odpocząć od tego wszystkiego.

\- Tak, na pewno zmęczył się życiem na Kakaotalk.

\- Przecież wyszedł z pracy i nikt go więcej nie widział!

Pytała każdego, kto zająknął się choćby słowem po koreańsku. Jeździła do Chin, aby rozmawiać z Koreańczykami, z początku od niechcenia, potem coraz częściej. A jednak, pomimo tylu różnych wersji Hyesoo wciąż nie miała pojęcia, co się dokładnie stało. Była pewna tylko tego, że jej brat zniknął.

***

_Ostatni raz widziany po południu 12 czerwca pod biurowcem w Yeouido (Seul). Oddalił się w stronę Zgromadzenia Narodowego. Wszystkich posiadających informacje na jego temat prosimy o kontakt pod numer…_

Plakat informujący o zaginięciu Yongsoo wisiał na seulskich ulicach tak długo, że ludzie mijali go, nawet nie zwracając uwagi. Wydawał się szary i nijaki przy wielkich, kolorowych reklamach. Właśnie te przykuwały uwagę zwykłych Koreańczyków. Jedynie szef Południa wciąż żywo interesował się tą sprawą, szukając i co chwila prosząc służby i inne personifikacje, by go znaleźli.

Echa poszukiwań dotarły nawet za północną granicę. Szef Północy wydawał się zadowolony, bardziej niż Hyesoo, która wciąż była zdumiona tym wszystkim. Jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, żeby któreś z nich zniknęło bez śladu na tak długo. Gdy tylko miała wolną chwilę w pracy, wyjmowała telefon używany do kontaktu z Yongsoo i próbowała dzwonić, ale to niewiele dawało. Abonent niedostępny. Żadnych wiadomości, nawet takich, że ten numer połączył się z siecią. O co tu chodzi?

Pojechała na spotkanie z szefem Południa. Miała spotkać się z bratem osobiście, lecz ten wciąż nie dawał znaku życia i trzeba było nieco zmienić formułę spotkania. Spotkania, które było i typowym spotkaniem w Strefie Zdemilitaryzowanej, i swego rodzaju dochodzeniem. Oboje bowiem dopytywali się siebie nawzajem, co się mogło stać i czy druga strona nic o tym nie wie.

Nic.

Siedząc w pociągu do Pjongjangu, Koreanka rozmyślała o wszystkim, co wyniosła z tego spotkania. Udało jej się wynegocjować to, co zamierzała, nie musiała też iść na zbyt wiele kompromisów, co samo w sobie było dobrą wiadomością. Wciąż jednak nie udało jej się ustalić, co stało się z personifikacją Południa, co dziwiło- i na swój sposób niepokoiło- ją jeszcze bardziej.

Nawet nie zarejestrowała momentu, w którym uświadomiła sobie, że należy coś z tym zrobić. I tym czymś może być zajęcie Korei Południowej.

Strefa przecinająca Półwysep Koreański ciągnęła się po horyzont. Jedynie w oddali widać było zarysy południowych budynków. Hyesoo stała wśród tej ciszy i przyglądała się budynkom po drugiej stronie. Nie tak daleko od niej ćwiczyli żołnierze. W takiej ilości i z takim rozmachem, jakich nie widać było na Północy od ładnych paru lat. Ona jednak nie poświęcała im szczególnej uwagi. Ot, miło zobaczyć takie ćwiczenia po latach, ale to znała dobrze. Z większą ciekawością patrzyła na Południe. Na te spokojne ziemie, na budynki w oddali. Ludzie w tych budynkach pewnie wiedli typowo południowe, zabiegane życie. Koreanka uśmiechnęła się prowokująco. Niech spróbują ją powstrzymać! Jeśli Yongsoo wciąż się nie odzywał, mogłaby podbić jego ziemie bez problemu. Lepiej niż w czasie wojny o wyzwolenie. A przynajmniej bez oporu z jego strony, bo znając życie od razu Ameryka i reszta zainteresowaliby się nagłym zjednoczeniem. Ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia. Stała, ogarniając wzrokiem spokojne tereny Południa i rozmyślała o tym, w jaki sposób mogłaby je podbić tym razem.

Parę godzin później Północ pochylała się nad mapą Półwyspu Koreańskiego i przedstawiała zebranym swój plan.

\- Atakujemy znienacka. Możemy wysłać ostrzeżenie prezydentowi Południa, ale najwcześniej tego samego ranka. Zawczasu odblokujemy przejścia w tunelach na granicy, będziemy z nich korzystać- stuknęła palcami w kilka punktów na granicy między Koreami.- Zamknięcia ze strony Południa oczywiście niszczymy- wymieniła porozumiewawcze uśmiechy ze starym generałem.

\- Czyli robimy im powtórkę z pięćdziesiątego?- Zapytał.

\- Oczywiście!- Przytaknęła energicznie.- Teraz powinno pójść łatwiej, skoro mojego brata nie ma. Jego ludzie będą mieli słabsze poczucie, że trzeba walczyć.

\- Nie wątpię, że się uda, naprawdę- zaczął jeden z zebranych- ale wciąż nie mamy pewności, że Im Yongsoo nie żyje. Może nie będzie brał bezpośredniego udziału w walkach, ale jego ludzie już tak.

Niech cię szlag, ty potomku wracających z Japonii, pomyślała posyłając mu niezadowolone spojrzenie.

\- Jeśli nie będzie walczył z nimi, im też nie będzie się chciało- ucięła.- Już to przerabialiśmy przy wojnie o wyzwolenie. Każdy prawdziwy Koreańczyk to wie- dodała z uśmieszkiem. Po chwili westchnęła i dodała:- W każdym razie, musimy iść jak burza. Wszyscy ludzie, cała broń, jaką tylko mamy. Jeśli weźmiemy ich z zaskoczenia, więcej zyskamy.

\- Więcej niż Seul?

Hyesoo skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, słysząc to pytanie.

\- Oczywiście! Odzyskamy tyle, ile zajęliśmy przed atakiem tych amerykańskich bandytów. Ale utrzymanie Seulu to priorytet! Wszystko mogą nam odebrać, ale nie Seul- zastrzegła.- Jak tylko go zajmiemy, trzeba go obstawić naszymi i zmusić ich rząd do dymisji.

Pomimo głosów sceptycyzmu opracowali całą strategię zajęcia Południa. Wszystko dopracowane lepiej niż lata temu, a przynajmniej tak się Koreance wydawało. Nawet świadomość, że sojusznicy Południa mogliby ich zniszczyć, nie miała najmniejszego znaczenia. A jednak, w jej głowie powoli kiełkowała myśl, że to może nie będzie to samo. Nawet wyrżnięcie w pień ludzi Yongsoo nie da jej takiej satysfakcji jak zabicie jego. Co jej po tym, że kraj bez personifikacji-opiekuna łatwiej zająć, skoro nawet nijak nie urządzi własnego brata? W takim razie może to bez sensu?

Ale jakiś sens mieć musi, myślała, idąc na przegląd broni.

***

Militaryzmem szczyciła się od lat, a mimo to dopiero teraz miała poczucie, że dawno nie znała tak dobrze sytuacji obronnej swojej Korei. Im dłużej Yongsoo nie dawał znaku życia, tym bardziej obsesyjnie zgłębiała kolejne szczegóły. Sprawdzała telefon przeznaczony do kontaktu z nim i, nie widząc nowych wiadomości, szła na kolejne ćwiczenia. Wręcz ostentacyjnie zaczęła testować rakiety na granicy koreańskiej w nadziei, że to wykurzy go z kryjówki. No dobra, i że jego ludzie się bardziej wystraszą. Ale im więcej Hyesoo robiła, by w końcu przerwać zawieszenie broni, tym bardziej dojmująca wydawała się cisza ze strony Południa. A przecież o tych ćwiczeniach mówili wszyscy! Nawet Ameryka groził palcem. Na Południu tylko media rozdmuchiwały sprawę. Tylko. A zwykle to Yongsoo reagował jako pierwszy, zaniepokojony tym, co się działo.

Skoro teraz nawet to go nie wywołało, to nic go nie wywoła.

Ta świadomość uderzyła ją nagle podczas spotkania z szefem. Cokolwiek się stało, jej brat zniknął na dobre. Od tego momentu głównie przytakiwała szefowi, nie mogąc się skupić na jego słowach. Oczywiście, że zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy- dodawała czasem. Nie była tylko pewna, czy bardziej chodzi jej o zajęcie reszty Półwyspu, czy dowiedzenie się, co się stało z jej bratem.

Zaraz po spotkaniu poszła szybko do swojego gabinetu i wyjęła swój drugi telefon. Żadnych nowych wiadomości.

_Odezwij się._

Wrzuciła telefon z powrotem do szuflady i przykryła dokumentami. On zniknął, ale to nie jest ważne. Nie w samym środku Pjongjangu. Tu ma tyle do zrobienia, że nie ma co się zajmować jakimś idiotą. Rzuciła się w wir odhaczania kolejnych zadań na dziś.

A po pracy wsiadła w pociąg jadący do Chin.

\- To naprawdę dziwne- przyznał Yao, przynosząc do pokoju czarki z herbatą i ciastka ryżowe. Północ przed chwilą opowiedziała mu o ostatnich ćwiczeniach, a teraz rozglądała się po pokoju. Uśmiechała się na widok starego drzeworytu i węzła szczęścia, które pamiętała jeszcze z czasów, gdy częściej tu przebywali.

\- Nie mówił ci nic? Że wyjeżdża czy cokolwiek?- Zapytała, biorąc do rąk czarkę i upijając trochę herbaty. Och, jaśminowa. Kolejna cudownie przewidywalna rzecz w chińskim domu.

\- Nie, zdziwiłem się tak samo, jak ty. Całe Chiny go szukały, ale już pewnie nikt o nim nie pamięta- zauważył ze smutkiem, wpatrując się w ciasteczka. Złapał jedno i wpakował sobie do ust; nawet nie zauważył, jak dłonie siostry zaciskają się nieznacznie na czarce.

\- Tylko jego szef go tak szuka. Dalej suszy ci głowę, żebyś się nie poddawał?

\- Teraz już mniej, ale jednak.

Znalazł się taki, co naprawdę o nim pamięta, przeszło jej przez myśl. Nie spodziewałaby się takiej wytrwałości u jakiegokolwiek Koreańczyka. Ani u tych z Południa, bo są idiotami skupionymi na sobie, ani u tych z Północy, bo oni mają lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż szukanie kogoś przypadkowego.

Yao przyglądał jej się chwilę, rozparty na kanapie. Nie zauważył, aby Hyesoo zachowywała się szczególnie inaczej, ale czuł, że coś jest na rzeczy. Od wieków nie złożyła mu tak niespodziewanej wizyty. Samo zobaczenie jej pod jego domem bez zapowiedzi było dziwne. Pewnie chciała wybadać, co on wie, ale po co? Żeby się znowu cieszyć z cudzego nieszczęścia, czy może…

Odgarnął włosy opadające mu na twarz. Lepiej nie dopytywać jej tak bezpośrednio, tylko czekać, aż sama coś powie; nawet między wierszami. Tak robił, odkąd z Południem odcięli się od świata, i od tamtego momentu ich relacje nie były gorsze.

\- Pewnie się zastanawiasz, czy twój by cię tak szukał, gdybyś zniknęła- powiedział w końcu zawadiacko.

\- Na pewno by szukał! Co ty znowu sugerujesz?

\- Tak tak, bo ktoś musi wykonywać brudną robotę- dodał, podsuwając jej ciasteczka. Trzepnęła go lekko po rękach, ale wzięła talerz i położyła go sobie na kolanach. I powoli jadła jedno ciastko za drugim, w miarę jak Chińczyk mówił już poważniej:- Widzisz, tak to działa. Gdy coś się z nami dzieje, zawsze najbardziej przejmują się inne personifikacje i nasi szefowie. Tak było jeszcze za pierwszych cesarzy. Pamiętam, jak nie wróciłem do obozu po bitwie nad rzeką Fei. Przywódcy poruszyli niebo i ziemię, żeby mnie znaleźć…- Zamyślił się, wgapiając w drzeworyt na ścianie.- Ale tu by pasowało opium- dodał tęsknie.

\- Nie dzisiaj- stwierdziła kategorycznie Koreanka. Wiedziała doskonale, że jeśli on zapali choć odrobinę opium, to do rana jej stąd nie wypuści, tylko będzie zamęczać po raz kolejny tymi samymi opowieściami. A dziś wyjątkowo nie miała ochoty na wspominanie dawnych czasów. Chciała się dowiedzieć o tym, co działo się tu i teraz.- Ale naprawdę go nie widziałeś?

\- No, nie. Ostatni raz odwiedził mnie jeszcze zanim zniknął. To nawet nie było nic ważnego- machnął lekceważąco ręką. Północ najchętniej wykręciłaby mu tę rękę za samo to lekceważenie. Dla niej to było ważne. Może miało jakiś związek z tą cała sytuacją?

\- Nie mówił nic dziwnego?- Ze wszystkich sił starała się brzmieć, jakby nieszczególnie ją to interesowało.

\- Ech, siostrzyczko…- Chińczyk pokręcił głową.- Gdyby stało się coś dziwnego, powiedziałbym ci. Tak to mogę powiedzieć ci tylko, że na pewno się znajdzie i nie powinnaś robić nic głupiego. Pod żadnym pozorem!- Dodał niemal ojcowskim tonem.- Nie chciałbym, żeby obie Koree zniknęły.

To zdanie w tym kontekście wydawało się wyjątkowo dziwne, nawet jeśli Hyesoo wiedziała, co on ma na myśli. Nie ruszaj na Południe. Nie warto.

***

Pół wieku temu wręcz o tym marzyła. Chciała zmieść Południe z powierzchni ziemi bez względu na wszystko. Odbudować Koreę wolną od obcych wpływów. Zdanie Yongsoo nie miało tu nic do rzeczy, bo w pięćdziesiątym roku już dawno miał mózg wyprany zachodnimi ideami. Dlatego najlepiej, by zniknął- myślała, ruszając z wojskiem na południowe ziemie. Jednak teraz, w obliczu takiej sytuacji, nie była pewna, czy to na pewno najlepsze wyście. Jej marzenie sprzed lat się spełniło, ale co z tego? Nie czuła z tego szczególnej radości.

Siedziała w stołówce jednego z zakładów w Kaesong i rozmawiała z robotnikami. Ale nie o jej bracie- pytała ich o pracę, codzienne życie, zachwycała się pokazywanymi przez niektórych zdjęciami żon i dzieci. Szczerze się zachwycała. Nigdy nie była szczególnie towarzyska, ale zawsze ciekawiło ją życie jej ludzi. Wiedziała, że niektóre z ich słów można wykorzystać przeciwko nim; jednak o tym wiedzieli wszyscy. A mimo to, wielu zdawało się tym nie przejmować. Zakładali, że co ma być, to będzie- i nie bali się opowiadać o tym, co ostatnio spiracili albo że władza nie do końca do nich przemawia. Hyesoo jako personifikacja miała tego pecha, że czuła się w obowiązku zgadzać się z obecną władzą, choćby tylko oficjalnie. Nie chciała aż tak swobodnie opowiadać o swoim życiu, bo ono nie wyglądało tak, jak w telewizji. Ale też chyba nikt aż tak się tym nie przejmował. Północ była dla nich „swoim człowiekiem” bardziej niż inni przedstawiciele władzy.

Wszystko było jak zwykle, gdy tu przyjeżdżała, z jednym wyjątkiem: nie było tu Yongsoo. Bywało, że i on przyjeżdżał do Kaesong w tym samym czasie co ona. Wtedy rozmawiali z robotnikami i sobą nawzajem w inny sposób niż zwykle. Gdy nie dzieliła ich granica, było jakoś łatwiej. Szli razem na dworzec i żegnali się tak, jakby rozjeżdżali się do sąsiadujących miast w czasie pokoju. Było w tym coś równie magicznego, co w samym fakcie, że dwa kraje, oficjalnie wciąż w stanie wojny, stworzyły razem wspólną strefę i nie pozabijały się po drodze.

Teraz Hyesoo szła na dworzec sama. Te wszystkie drogi i budynki wokół niej niby nie zmieniały się od lat, ale zdawało się, że nie były takie same. Wyglądały na bardziej zaniedbane niż ostatnio. Bez Yongsoo wiało tu pustką.

A może to ona czuła pustkę?

_Byłam w Kaesong. Spotkajmy się tam._

Dni mijały, a odpowiedź na wiadomość nie przychodziła. Północ coraz częściej łapała się na zastanawianiu w trakcie służbowych spotkań, czy brat w końcu odpisał. Ta myśl, z początku zupełnie przypadkowa, z czasem zaczęła obsesyjnie powracać. Czemu nie odpisuje, skoro zwykle jest przyklejony do telefonu? Może teraz się odezwie? A może, gdy ona będzie wychodzić z pracy? Dziś jednak się nie odezwał, ale może jutro?

W pewnym momencie te myśli zaczęły jej szczególnie przeszkadzać. Chyba nie myślała tyle o Południu przez ostatnie sześćdziesiąt lat, co przez te parę tygodni. Co się z nią działo? Sama przed sobą nie chciała przyznać, że naprawdę się przejęła jego zaginięciem. Spychała przejmowanie się na bok, biorąc na siebie więcej obowiązków i czynów społecznych niż była w stanie udźwignąć. Brak Południa oraz wieści od niego stawał się dla niej coraz bardziej uciążliwy. Ta pustka była coraz bardziej dojmująca.

Zrywała się z łóżka skoro świt i pędziła do pracy. Po kilku dniach już przydrzemywała w metrze. Budziła się na właściwej stacji i wychodziła, z każdym dniem coraz bardziej na autopilocie. W pracy robiła wszystko, czego od niej wymagano i jeszcze więcej. Możliwe, że przesiadywała w biurze tyle, co Południe. Ciekawe, kiedy się odezwie… Wciąż brak nowych wiadomości. Stwierdzała to z zaskoczeniem, może nawet rozczarowaniem, i biegła wykonywać kolejne obowiązki. Zarówno te w pracy, jak i czyny społeczne. Północ z nadejściem tego lata zdawała się odkryć na nowo pasję do poświęcania się dla dobra ludu. Zupełnie jak w latach siedemdziesiątych, pomagała, gdzie się dało, i upominała na ulicy tych, którzy robili coś niewłaściwie lub po prostu za mało zgodnie z linią partii. Jednak, w przeciwieństwie do lat siedemdziesiątych, robiła to nie tyle z przekonania, co dla odsunięcia od siebie myśli o bracie. Północ nie od dziś wiedziała, że branie na siebie wielu obowiązków zapobiega nadmiarowi myśli.

W takiej sytuacji powrót do domu wieczorem i położenie się spać były automatyczne. Hyesoo wracała siłą rozpędu i poza kolacją i wykąpaniem się nie robiła praktycznie nic. Nie zastanawiała się nawet nad tym, czy ma pełną lodówkę albo czy pada. Po prostu, zasypiała od razu po położeniu się. Z kolei rano zaczynała wszystko od początku. Wszystko to, by nie myśleć o Południu. I była w tym niezła. Już udało jej się pozbyć obsesyjnego szukania chińskiego telefonu co chwilę. Już prawie nie myślała, gdzie on może być i co się z nim stało w czerwcu. Do czasu.

Któregoś weekendu postanowiła wreszcie zrobić coś inaczej! Zdobyła pendrive’a z jakimś w miarę nowym południowokoreańskim filmem. Pan Lee, od którego kupowała, mówił, że „Taksówkarz” jest świetny.

\- Wszyscy tak myślą!- Zachwalał, a Hyesoo w tym samym momencie zastanawiała się, czy Yongsoo też tak uważał. Mogłaby go o to spytać przy okazji najbliższego spotkania, tak właściwie…

\- Myślałam bardziej o tym- pokazała nośnik opisany kilkoma chińskimi znakami, z koreańskim tłumaczeniem w nawiasie. Pan Lee miał jednak inne zdanie.

\- Nie warto. To słabe romansidło, a „Taksówkarza” naprawdę warto. Zresztą, dopiero co zdobyłem, pani to jako pierwsza obejrzy. Nie wiadomo, jak długo jeszcze będę miał, to pani bierze.

\- No dobra…- Nie była zbyt przekonana, ale nie chciało jej się dyskutować. Tak naprawdę była rozdarta między odpychaniem od siebie myśli o Południu a myśleniem o nim. Bo przecież on gdzieś musi być, prawda?

Zapłaciła panu Lee i wsunęła pendrive’a do kieszeni na koszuli. Zaraz potem szybko oddaliła się od jego prowizorycznego straganu, żeby nie narazić żadnego z nich na nieprzyjemności. Który już raz tak robiła? Już dawno straciła rachubę. A mimo to, tym razem nośnik znajdujący się w kieszeni na piersi szczególnie skupiał jej uwagę. Bo na nim znajdowało się coś z Południa. Po zniknięciu Yongsoo to nie była oczywistość, a coś wyjątkowego, bo uświadomiła sobie, że nawet teraz jej brat pozostaje najbardziej stałą rzeczą w jej życiu. Przez całą wojnę i długo potem próbowała go odepchnąć, sprawić, by zniknął z jej życia. Ale on wciąż był gdzieś w tle. Nie ustawał w traktowaniu jej normalnie, tak jak ona nie ustawała w traktowaniu go jak tego zbędnego. Doprawdy, że też nie rzucił wtedy wszystkiego w diabły!

Przyspieszyła na tyle, że pendrive zaczął obijać się lekko o jej pierś. Tak, jakby chciała uciec od tego olśnienia. Brat zawsze był gdzieś niedaleko, a od jakiegoś czasu już od nie było. Została sama. Wiedziała, że wcześniej nie poradziłaby sobie bez Yongsoo i pomocy z jego strony, ale teraz dotarło to do niej ze zdwojoną siłą. Nawet obecnie, jako odrębny kraj, nie była w stanie w pełni bez niego funkcjonować. Istniała, ale zupełnie jakby nie była personifikacją. Bez niego jestem tylko kolejną Koreanką, myślała. Żaden inny Koreańczyk nie jest taki jak on. Ona stała się kobietą bez imienia, ludzkiej twarzy, bez znaczenia. A prawdopodobnie najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że uczucia do Yongsoo odżyły w niej teraz, gdy on rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Po przyjściu do domu zjadła na szybko ciastka z ryżu i bakalii i zasłoniła okna, choć dopiero się ściemniało. Nie chciała, by ktokolwiek przeszkadzał jej w seansie albo coś zauważył. Może przesadzała, ale ostrożności nigdy dość. Rozsiadła się przed komputerem i wetknęła w niego nośnik. Przez kolejne dwie godziny oglądała ludzkie losy na Południu lat osiemdziesiątych i sama przed sobą musiała przyznać, że było jej przykro. Bo mimo wszystko ci bohaterowie nie zasłużyli na taki los. Bo widziała w nich odbicie tego, co równie dobrze mogło wydarzyć się nie w Gwangju na dalekim Południu, ale w Pjongjangu czy Chongjinie. Bo o tym momencie w historii Yongsoo nie mówił za wiele. Właściwie, nie mówił prawie nic. Hyesoo nawet nie miała pojęcia, przez co on przechodził przed rozkwitem w osiemdziesiątym czwartym. Uświadomiła to sobie dopiero teraz, przy filmie opartym na faktach. Na swój sposób byłaby w stanie mu współczuć.

Sięgnęła po swój chiński telefon. Żadnych nowych wiadomości. Na swój sposób zdążyła się do tego przyzwyczaić.

_W latach osiemdziesiątych kłamałeś tak samo, jak ja. Wstydziłbyś się._

Zaraz po wysłaniu schowała telefon i wgapiała się smętnie w napisy końcowe. Coś w niej opadło. Gdzieś zniknęła Hyesoo całkowicie pozbawiona litości. Chciałaby, żeby on jednak gdzieś był. Poczuła się jak lata temu, gdy w podobnej sytuacji poszłaby od razu do brata. I pocieszyła albo zaczęła robić mu wyrzuty, że tyle dusił to w sobie. Nie tylko byłaby w stanie mu współczuć. Teraz, patrząc na kolejne nazwiska na ekranie, naprawdę mu współczuła. Dlaczego ta zaczynająca się wesoło historia stała się tak przygnębiająca? I dlaczego widząc to, zastanawiała się, czy on poznał tych ludzi i jak to wszystko przeżył? Chciała mu pomóc. Może już dawno po wszystkim, ale chciała zrobić dla niego cokolwiek zamiast siedzieć w mieszkaniu w Pjongjangu. Ale co mogła zrobić, skoro nawet przekroczenie granicy nie było łatwe?

Zacisnęła usta. Zaraz potem westchnęła ze swego rodzaju rezygnacją. Czymkolwiek było oglądanie tego filmu, zdecydowanie nie było rozrywką.

***

Poranek piętnastego sierpnia nie wyróżniałby się niczym szczególnym, gdyby nie fakt, że Hyesoo jechała do pracy w czerwono-granatowym hanboku, ze szczerym uśmiechem na twarzy. Mimo że miała z tyłu głowy wszystkie emocje po ostatnim seansie, wciąż była w stanie normalnie cieszyć się z urodzin. To były pierwsze urodziny od dawna, podczas których naprawdę chciała spotkać się z bratem choćby na chwilę. Nie musieli nawet zachowywać się jak typowe rodzeństwo- chciała po prostu poczuć, że może go jednak nie straciła do reszty, że on jednak jest obok. Mimo wszystko, sam dzień ją cieszył. Bo to święto. Tyle wystarczyło, by było w niej na tyle radości, aby odsunąć od siebie ponure myśli.

\- Po pracy zapraszam na soju!- Zapowiedziała kolegom z pracy. Słowa dotrzymała. Do domu wracała w środku nocy z bardzo silnym poczuciem, że godzina policyjna i słowa „jeszcze jeden kieliszek” zupełnie nie idą w parze.

Dopiero w połowie następnego dnia ogarnęła się na tyle, żeby zajrzeć do skrzynki pocztowej. Wyjęła z niej stosik kartek, które dokładniej obejrzała dopiero w mieszkaniu. Wszystkie z życzeniami od innych niedalekich państw; wszystkie czytała, myśląc o tym, jak to miło. Wśród kartek znajdowała się również jakaś przesyłka zapakowana w szarą kopertę, która szczególnie ją zaintrygowała. Nie było na niej żadnego adresu zwrotnego. Koreanka zmrużyła oczy i obejrzała przesyłkę ze wszystkich stron. Ewidentnie coś było w środku. Tylko co? Od lat nie dostawała wiadomości z groźbami, więc to chyba nie to, ale kto wie. Potrząsnęła kopertą. Coś się w niej poruszyło, ale nie wydało żadnego innego dźwięku. To dobry znak. Ciekawość w końcu wygrała, wraz z poczuciem, że nawet śmierć jej nie przeszkadza. Rozerwała kopertę niedbale. Wypadły z niej płyta i złożona kartka.

Niemal od razu złapała płytę, która wyglądała jak jakiś album. Gil Jung Hwa… To imię nic jej nie mówiło. Tej twarzy z okładki też raczej nie widziała. Odwróciła ją i z zaskoczeniem przeczytała listę utworów. Nie znała wykonawczyni, ale wszystkie te piosenki już tak. Wszystkie były hitami u niej, na Północy. Tyle, że śpiewał je ktoś inny niż ta dziewczyna.

\- Co do…?- Złapała w drugą rękę kopertę i obejrzała jeszcze raz, ale nie było w niej nic innego. Zerknęła jeszcze raz na tylną stronę okładki. Nie, ta dziewczyna uśmiechająca się się ze zdjęcia nie pochodzi z jej Korei. Może z Południa? „K-pop”? Widząc to wyrażenie na znaczku na dole, zrozumiała, że płytę wydano właśnie na Południu. Nie wiedziała, czy bardziej zalało ją zdumienie, czy rozczulenie. Zwykle to jego muzyka szła do niej. Nie odwrotnie. A teraz miała w rękach płytę, którą wydano na Południu, ale która zawierała północne piosenki. Więc jednak interesują się tym, co się u niej dzieje. Czymś innym niż ćwiczenia wojskowe i groźby z jej strony.

Sięgnęła po kartkę. Zaraz po rozłożeniu rozpoznała niedbałe pismo brata. Nawet nie potrzebowała podpisu, którego i tak nie było. Serce zabiło jej mocniej. Czyli może żyć!

_Chyba twoje największe marzenie spełniło się już w czerwcu. Mimo to życzę Ci spełnienia marzeń i wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin!_

Przeczytała ten liścik jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. W czerwcu? Co się wtedy stało, poza zaginięciem?

Chyba sobie żartujesz. Już o tym nie marzę, myślała. I on o tym wiedział. Po co w takim razie wysłał jej to wszystko? Coś chciał jej udowodnić? Idiota. Obecnie marzyła tylko o tym, żeby wrócił do normalnego życia, a nie męczył jakimiś przesyłkami. Nie znosiła sytuacji, w których ktokolwiek ją tak traktował. Zwłaszcza, gdy tym kimś była najbliższa osoba, do której odzyskała niedawno sympatię.

Westchnęła, odkładając kartkę. Złożyła ją po chwili namysłu, żeby nie musieć patrzeć na tę wiadomość. Wzięła płytę, włożyła ją do starego odtwarzacza i wcisnęła Play.

Przez najbliższy czas słuchała południowych aranżacji swoich piosenek. Radosnego „Spojrzenia na świat”, pełnego nowoczesnego romantyzmu „Gwizdu”, melancholijnego „Szczęścia”… Och, zmienili trochę teksty. Ale tak też brzmiały ładnie. Północ wyjątkowo nie miała tego za złe. Wręcz przeciwnie, nawet podobało jej się, że Koreańczycy z Południa uczynili te piosenki bardziej swoimi. Uśmiechała się pod nosem, słysząc entuzjazm piosenkarki przy wyśpiewywaniu snu o zjednoczeniu w „Republice Seulu”. Więc jednak nawet oni naprawdę chcą zostania jednym krajem! Siedziała, podpierając się rękami, i słuchała. Jak to ładnie wyszło. Wsłuchiwała się w kolejne teksty, jeden bardziej melancholijny od drugiego, i ogarnęła ją tęsknota. Zarówno za przeszłością, jak i za samym Yongsoo. Co się z nim właściwie stało i czemu wysłał jej tę płytę? A w zasadzie, czemu wysłał nie tyle płytę, ale i taką wiadomość?

W kontekście ostatnich tygodni najbardziej uderzył ją tekst „W swoim czasie”. Pierwszy raz interpretowała go inaczej niż jak tekst o dawnym ukochanym. Miłość, która minęła, próba wybaczenia i brak nienawiści… Bo Yongsoo jej nie nienawidził. Nigdy jej nie znienawidził, nawet w najgorszych chwilach. Chyba już nawet ostatecznie to wszystko wybaczył. To jej chciał przekazać tym prezentem? Że naprawdę ją kocha, docenia jej wysiłki i zrobiłby wiele dla trwałego porozumienia? Czuła to od dawna, ale mimo wszystko nigdy nie okazał tego wprost. Północ nigdy wcześniej nie przeżywała aż tak linijki „został ci tylko ból”.

Wygrzebała skrzętnie ukryty chiński telefon. Bez namysłu wystukała i wysłała bratu SMS-a.

_Wróć._


End file.
